


Burning

by supernaturallylost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Dom Crowley, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Dean, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been very good lately, so Crowley has planned a very special treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning

Crowley snapped his fingers. Immediately, the door behind them closed and locked.

Dean stared at Crowley’s wrists, his tensed forearms, and his shirt rolled up his arm. He looked into Crowley’s eyes. After a deep breath, Crowley nodded, stepped forward, and reached out for Dean’s elbow. He pulled him close and whispered into his ear.

“Didn’t I tell you what would happen if you were good?”

Crowley’s hot breath tickled his ear and sent a shiver down his body.

“Yes,” Dean answered shakily. He cleared his throat. “Yes, sir.”

With a smile that spread from his lips to his eyes, Crowley leaned down and bit Dean’s earlobe hard.

“Were you a good boy?” Crowley asked.

“Yes, sir,” Dean responded quickly. “I think so, sir.”

“Get on the bed,” Crowley whispered.

He let Dean’s earlobe free from his teeth, adoring how red it was. Dean crawled onto the bed on his hands and knees until he was lying in the middle. He rested on his back, breathing deeply in preparation. He stared at the ceiling.

Crowley smiled, deciding what he wanted from Dean. Slowly, he, too, crawled onto the bed. He towered over Dean with his knees on either side of Dean’s left knee.

“Take off your shirt,” he ordered. Crowley watched Dean slowly expose his abdomen, his chest, his shoulders. Just as slowly, Crowley unbuttoned Dean’s jeans, tugged on the zipper, and attached his fingers to Dean’s belt loops. “Lift.”

Dean’s hips rose off of the bed so Crowley could remove his jeans and boxers at the same time. Dean closed his eyes and felt the stiff material slide over his thighs. Provocatively, Crowley removed his own shirt as he hovered above Dean.

“Safeword?” Crowley whispered gently as he unbuttoned his own pants.

“Whiskey,” Dean answered easily, thrilled to finally have reached this point with Crowley. Trust alone could not explain why he felt so comfortable with Crowley hovering tauntingly over him. Still, he burned for Crowley.

“Good,” Crowley nodded. “Are you ready to hear the rules, pet?”

“Yes, sir,” Dean nodded after swallowing hard.

“You are going to blindfold me. Then you will sit on top of me and touch yourself. You will describe exactly what you are doing,” Crowley whispered. Dean twitched and felt his hips tense with excitement. “You are not to begin touching your dick until you beg me and I allow it. You are not to touch me unless I permit you to do so. Do you understand my instructions so far?”

“Yes, sir,” Dean answered formally, still lying on his back.

“You are not allowed to come until after I do,” Crowley stated. “Is that clear?”

“Yes,” Dean groaned. “Yes, sir.”

“Good,” Crowley nodded. He moved off of Dean and gestured to the side. “There is a blindfold in the bottom drawer of that dresser. Fetch it for me.”

Dean nodded obediently and began to walk on his knees toward the edge of the bed

“Ah, no, Dean. You misunderstand, pet,” Crowley shook his head. “Fetch it like a good boy, pet. Move on all fours, please, pet.”

Dean clenched his thigh muscles and his jaw. Then, he leaned down onto his hands and knees and moved to the edge of the bed. He jumped down from the bed and crawled to the dresser.

“Good boy,” Crowley moaned. “When you get the blindfold, carry it back to me in your teeth, pet.”

Dean obeyed, crawling back up onto the bed with a black sash in his teeth. He dropped the blindfold in Crowley’s outstretched hand.

“Good boy,” Crowley repeated. “Before you fasten this on me, you must remove my pants.”

Dean reached out with his fingers, but they were slapped away quickly.

“With your mouth, please, pet,” Crowley said, stretching out his legs.

Biting his lip, Dean nodded.

“Yes, sir,” he responded. Slowly, he lowered his head.

Crowley breathed deeply when he felt Dean nosing around the edge of his waistband. He felt teeth soon afterward tugging on the cloth and gently scratching his skin. Helpfully, Crowley wound his fingers in Dean’s hair.

“Good boy,” he whispered. “That’s it, pet.”

Dean bit hard on the band on Crowley’s hip, accidentally nipping Crowley’s hip bone. When Crowley moaned lightly, Dean tugged downward. Crowley lifted his hips, and Dena pulled one side of his pants down a few inches. Then Dean crawled to the other side and bit into the fabric. After maneuvering the cloth down below Crowley’s ass, but still above his dick, Dean crawled on top of him with his face just over Crowley’s center.

“Can I kiss it, sir?” Dean asked headily. He stared at the bulge between Crowley’s legs. “Can I taste you?”

“Not yet, pet,” Crowley smirked. “Just finish taking off my pants.”

Dean groaned and leaned down. He bit the fabric just next to Crowley’s dick, so he could feel it rub against his cheek as he moved down. Slowly, after moving from one side to the other, Dean managed to bring Crowley’s pants to his ankles. Then Crowley kicked them off of the bed and Dean stared at the red, smooth, slick flesh now growing harder in front of his eyes.

“What are you supposed to do now, pet?” Crowley prompted.

“Blindfold you, sir.”

“Good boy,” Crowley smiled.

Dean crawled up Crowley’s body and took the blindfold from his hands. Gently, he wrapped it around Crowley’s eyes and tightened it. Then remembering his instructions, he moved back to sit on Crowley’s waist, where he could just barely feel Crowley’s dick pressed against him.

“Play with your nipples, pet,” Crowley smiled. He wrapped his hands around Dean’s ass. “Let me hear you get all worked up.”

Dean swallowed hard and began to rub his chest. Gently, Crowley squeezed his ass.

“This is the last reminder you get, Dean,” Crowley warned. “What are you supposed to do?”

“Describe what I’m doing,” Dean remembered suddenly. “I’m sorry, sir. I’m touching my nipples, sir. They’re hard. They want you; I want you, sir.”

Crowley traced a finger down Dean’s spine. Slowly, the finger dipped between Dean’s cheeks and brushed against his hole. Dean gasped.

“I’m rubbing circles around them, sir,” Dean continued, breathing unevenly. “I want them to be wet, sir, so I can pretend you’re kissing them. Please, sir.”

Crowley nodded. “Put your finger in my mouth, pet.”

Dean sighed with relief.

“Thank you, sir,” he groaned, feeling Crowley press against his hole before going back to rubbing his ass. Softly, Dean pressed his finger against Crowley’s lips and into his mouth. Crowley tongued his finger, getting it as wet as he could. “That feels good, sir. I love your tongue on my skin, sir.”

Crowley moaned against Dean’s finger before pulling away.

“Thank you, sir,” Dean said again, putting his hands back on his chest. “I’m pressing on my nipples now, sir, and I’m imagining it’s your mouth on me.”

Crowley quickly pressed his finger against Dean’s hole again. This time, he circled it and let the tip of his finger slide inside. Dean’s back arched and he moaned loudly.

“I’m pinching my nipples, sir,” he continued shakily. “I can feel my cock against my belly. It’s wet for you, sir. Please, sir.”

“Please what, pet?” Crowley groaned. He slowly fingered Dean. In and out, in and out with one finger while kneading his ass with his free hand.

“Please,” Dean moaned. “Please, sir, let me touch my cock. Please, sir! Please!”

“Yes,” Crowley breathed to himself. He added a second finger to Dean’s ass and slid it inside slowly. Dean gasped loudly.

“I’m pinching my nipples again, sir. Please! Fuck, sir! Please let me touch myself!”

Crowley grinned and nodded.

“Okay, pet,” he agreed. “You’ve been such a good boy, haven’t you? So hot and burning for me, aren’t you, pet?”

“Yes,” Dean groaned giddily. He rocked back onto Crowley’s fingers. “I’m touching the head of my cock now, sir. I’m wiping the come down the shaft. I’m imagining your tongue, sir. Fuck!”

“Remember, pet,” Crowley warned, “you do not get to come until I do.”

“Yes, sir,” Dean groaned loudly. “Ah!”

Slowly, Crowley added a third finger and pushed inside of Dean.

“I’m sliding my hands down my dick, sir,” Dean breathed. He closed his eyes. “I’m trying not to come. I want to be a good boy, sir.”

Crowley smirked. “Are you ready to take me, good boy?”

Dean nodded his head quickly while trying to remember how to speak.

“Please, sir!” he shouted. “Yes, sir!”

“You don’t get to take me tonight, pet,” Crowley said easily. Dean whined brokenly. “I know, pet, but I have something better planned for you. Now untie the blindfold so I can see how pretty you are for me.”

Dean rushed to untie the black cloth. When he pulled it away, Crowley’s eyes were practically red with lust. Slowly, his eyes moved down Dean’s sweaty, flushed face to his sweaty, flushed chest. His dick was dripping slowly, pressed tight upward against his waist. Crowley moaned quietly.

“Look at yourself,” Crowley shook his head. “Burning for me; you look so sexy like this, pet. Do you want to look like this more often?”

“Yes, sir!” Dean shouted. Crowley fingered him harder and he pushed forward. “Please, sir! I need your dick. Please, sir! Let me touch you, sir!”

“That’s my good boy,” Crowley praised him. “Always begging for your master’s cock, aren’t you?”

Dean nodded hungrily. “Please, sir!”

Crowley nodded and moved his hands to Dean’s hips.

“Crawl backwards until your face is an inch from my dick,” Crowley commanded.

Obediently and quickly, Dean moved backwards. He leaned down close to Crowley’s hard dick, watching it just start to leak. Long, smooth, hard, and ready, Dean stared at Crowley’s dick and felt his mouth water.

“Keep your mouth open,” Crowley commanded. “I want you to rub me until I come on your face. Let me shoot inside your mouth, pet, and all over your face. Let me own your neck and your chest with my seed. I want to see you bathing in me, drowning in me.”

Dean moaned loudly and opened his mouth wide. Then, very suddenly, he moved his hand up and down Crowley’s cock.

“That’s a good boy,” Crowley groaned, watching Dean’s hungry eyes grow wider. “Tell me who you belong to, pet.”

“I belong to you, sir,” Dean moaned. “Please, sir; please shoot all over me. I want you in my hair, sir, and in my mouth, and on my neck. I’m yours, sir. I’m your pet, sir.”

“Hell,” Crowley whined, leaning back against his pillow. He moved his hands into Dean’s hair. “Open up, pet!”

Dean’s mouth went wider just in time for Crowley to release, hot and white, down his throat. Crowley spilled across Dean’s lips, dripped down his hairline to his forehead, slid down his neck and onto his chest. Dean reached for himself with his other hand to stop himself from coming.

“Please, sir!” Dean yelled. “Let me come, sir!”

“Good boy,” Crowley nodded. “You can come. Come for me, pet.”

Immediately, Dean came. He spilled in between Crowley’s legs and against his own chest. His come mixed with Crowley’s against his skin, and Dean closed his eyes while milking every drop from both of them. Slowly, Crowley reached up to put his fingers in Dean’s mouth. Dean sucked on them greedily while enjoying the cool air hitting against his wet skin. Dean was soaked from head to toe with sweat and come and spit.

“Good boy,” Crowley praised. “So good for me.”

Softly, Dean padded up near Crowley’s face.

“So sexy, pet,” Crowley nodded. “So perfect, covered in me.”

“Thank you, sir,” Dean replied tiredly. “Can we do this again, sir?”

“Yes, pet,” Crowley grinned. “After you shower, I’ll come on your face so hard it won’t ever wash off.”

Dean sighed happily.

“Do you want me to wash you off, sir?” Dean asked.

“Why don’t you lick everything off of me,” Crowley commanded. Dean looked up with happy eyes. “Come here first, pet.”

Gently, Crowley held Dean’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

“So perfect, Dean,” Crowley said. “So perfect for me.”

“I belong to you, sir,” Dean responded happily. “I want to be a good boy for you, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment.


End file.
